


Two Different Sides

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Natasha are on different teams during Civil War.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You were an enhanced. You had the ability to mimic powers which could come in handy. You’ve been an Avengers for a while, Clint was actually the one who found you. As time went on the team became your family and you became really close with Natasha.

Natasha and you started dating a little bit before the whole Ultron thing happened. After Ultron was defeated, you took Wanda under your wing. You helped her with her powers and you became like her older sister. Things were going great, you couldn’t have been happier. You had an amazing girlfriend and a family. Then the Accords happened and everything fell apart.

Part of you wanted to side with Tony because your girlfriend did. But you couldn’t, you disagreed with Tony.

Before Natasha had to go to Vienna for the signing of the Accords she went to see you. You and Wanda couldn’t leave the facility so you were just in the room you shared with your girlfriend.

You hear the door open so you look up to see Nat. “Please sign the Accords (Y/N).” She sits next to you and takes your hand in her, she intertwines her fingers with yours.

“You know I can’t Tasha.” You whisper. “You know what will happen if I or Wanda sign.”

“Just please stay here so that I know you’ll be safe.” She looks at you, you can see the sadness and worry in her beautiful green eyes.

You wrap your arms around her and hold her close, she wraps her arms around you. You stay in each other’s arms for a few minutes before you pull away. Natasha raised a hand and cups your cheek, she runs her thumb over your cheek and gives you a small but sad smile.

“I love you Nat.” You say.

“I love you too (Y/N).” She replies. You can see her trying to hold back the tears. “I have to go.” You nod, you give her a kiss that’s full of love.

You watch as she walks out of the room, you let out a sigh once she’s gone.

xxxxx

When Clint came back to the facility to get you and Wanda, you knew things just got way worse. Before you were about to go to the airport, you were nervous as hell. You couldn’t fight your girlfriend. You couldn’t hurt her, you wouldn’t.

Wanda could see the worry in your face. She walked over to you and placed a comforting hand on your shoulder. You were like an older sister to her, she hated seeing you like this.

You look at Wanda. “I can’t fight her Wanda. I just can’t.” She pulls you in for a hug, you immediately hug her back.

“I know (Y/N).” She starts rubbing calming circles on your back.

Once you, Wanda and Clint went out into the airport and grouped up with Sam, Steve, Bucky and Scott, you looked across at Nat and she was looking at you. You could see that she was hurt just as much as you were.

As everyone started running towards each other, you just hoped that everything would be ok again, that your family would be together again. All you could do was hope.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love

After the fight at the airport and Bucky and Steve left in the quinjet, you and the others on Team Cap were taken to the Raft Prison. The whole way there you held Wanda in your arms, you were going to protect her with everything you had. And since you were touching Wanda you were able to mimic her powers. 

When you saw all the guards you tightened your arms around Wanda. You couldn’t help it but your eyes started glowing red just like Wanda’s would. The guards pulled you two apart. “Don’t you dare touch her!” You growled but one of the guards that pulled you away from her got a stun baton out and stunned you.

You fell on your knees and you saw Wanda’s eyes turn red, she was about ready to fight them for hurting you but you shook your head. You didn’t want her to get into any trouble. You would take everything they threw at you if it meant Wanda didn’t get hurt. You couldn’t let her get hurt, she already been through so much already.

They had put you and Wanda in straight jackets and they put shock collars on you. They put you in your cells, Wanda was in the cell next to yours and you tried talking to her to try and help calm her down but every time you would talk the collar that was around your neck would shock you.

As time went on you just sat on the bed in your cell and just looked at the wall. The others tried talking to you but you just ignored them. When Tony had showed up and was talking to the others you ignored him too. 

You don’t know how long you and the others had been there but when Steve came to get everyone out, you just couldn’t move. The door opened to your cell and Clint ran in with Wanda and Steve right behind him.

“What happened to (Y/N)?” Steve asked.

Wanda took the straight jacket off you while Steve was able to get the shock collar off you. Wanda told him how you made sure that she never got hurt.

“We have to go, come on.” Steve gently picked you up and carried you out of the Raft Prison.

xxxxx

“Everything’s alright (Y/N). We got out of that place.” Wanda softly told you. When everyone got out of the Raft Prison, she didn’t leave your side.

Steve had taken everyone to Wakanda. T'Challa had greeted everyone once you got there. He showed everyone where you would be staying. As you were walking Wanda and Clint were by your side. Wanda had an arm wrapped around your waist and Clint had an arm around your shoulder.

You slowly looked around and your eyes caught a pair of familiar green ones. You honestly didn’t have the energy to have the talk with Natasha that you knew you both needed to have.

Clint and Wanda helped you into the room you would be staying in. They didn’t want to leave you alone but with the look you gave them they left your room. When they left you took a deep breath and went to go take a much needed shower.

When you got out of the shower and changed you walked out of the bathroom to see Natasha sitting on the bed, she was looking down at her hands. You jumped and placed a hand over your heart. Natasha looked up at you and slowly stood up.

“Clint told me what happened.” She stood in front of you. “I’m so sorry, moya lyubov’.” 

You slowly wrapped your arms around her waist and she gently wrapped her arms around you and held you close. You just really needed to feel Natasha’s arms around you. “You don’t need to be sorry. I was protecting Wanda.” You whispered. It felt weird talking after not talking however long you were at that prison.

You both stayed like that for a while, just in the comfort of each others arms. Natasha was finally able to pull you towards the bed so you both could get more comfortable, you snuggled into her as she wrapped her arms around you again. You placed your head on her chest, the sound of her heartbeat help calm you down.

Natasha held you close and she started to run her fingers through your hair. When she noticed that you fell asleep she kissed the top of your head. “I won’t let anyone hurt you again, I promise.” No matter what happened next Natasha was going to do everything in her power to protect you.


End file.
